dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Smells Like Trouble
うし!クリリン |Rōmaji title = Ayaushi! Kuririn |Literal title = Watch Out, Kuririn! |Series = db |Number = 21 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Manga = The Battle is Set!! *Match No. 1 |Airdate = July 16, 1986 |English Airdate = September 17, 2001 |Previous = Elimination Round |Next = Quarterfinals Continue }} うし!クリリン|''Ayaushi! Kuririn''|lit. "Watch Out, Kuririn!"}} is the twenty-first episode of Dragon Ball and the eighth episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on July 16, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 17, 2001. Summary Goku and Krillin run out to find Master Roshi and the others. Goku asks if he can stand on a man's head to get a view and find them. Meanwhile, Master Roshi gives Bulma a souvenir T-shirt and a key chain but then asks her to change into it causing her to hit him for a perverted trick. Goku and Krillin show up to see them and hear how Bulma has been watching them fight and cheering. Goku and Krillin then have to leave because of an announcement requesting the eight finalists. Oolong realizes that Master Roshi disappeared as well. The eight finalists meet in a room where the World Tournament Announcer tells them to draw numbers. Before his arrival the other contestants realize one of the competitors is really frightening and smells really bad. Yamcha tells them it is Bacterian, a fighter who has never taken a bath in his entire life, and his tactics of winning are his extremely bad odour. When they all draw their numbers the results end up with the first match having Krillin being the one to fight Bacterian. The second match Jackie Chun vs. Yamcha, 3rd match Nam vs. Ranfan and the final match being Goku vs. Giran. The first match then starts as the crowd is disgusted by Bacterian's odour. Bacterian throws his foul breath at Krillin, then rubs his entire hand on his crotch, putting it on Krillin. He then has Krillin cornered. Krillin runs under his feet, but Bacterian jumps on Krillin over and over. When Krillin catches him, Bacterian lays an extremely strong, powerful, and foul smelling fart all over Krillin. Bacterian then gets cocky and sits on Krillin, then rubs his butt on Krillin for a while. Bacterian sticks his foot into Krillin's face, making it further unpleasant. Everyone watches in suspense. Bacterian proceeds to roll Krillin back and forth with his right foot. Just then, Goku, holding his nose, tells Krillin that he is just imagining the scents and that it is what has kept him from attacking. Using this bit of knowledge to his advantage, Krillin quickly recovers. Bacterian hawks up some spit, and unleashes his finisher, the "Deep Throated Mucus Filled Loagie Of Death". However, Krillin dodges the smelly glob of spit and snot, and kicks Bacterian in the chest, downing him to his back. Krillin leaps directly onto Bacterian's chest, drops his pants, and farts right in the guy's face, making Bacterian give up. Major Events *The lots for the Tournament finals are drawn. *Match 1 commences between Krillin and Bacterian with Krillin winning the fight. Battles *Krillin vs. Bacterian Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *In the anime, Master Roshi buys Bulma a key ring and a tight shirt for her to squeeze into prior to being punched. In the manga, the scene plays out differently and Bulma hits him with a mallet instead. *The fight between Krillin and Bacterian had extra scenes not present in the manga such as **Bacterian choking Krillin. **Bacterian sitting and bouncing on Krillin. *Krillin does not pull his pants down when he farts on Bacterian in the manga. Trivia *The speech the announcer makes about hitting in the private parts was taken out of the Toonami broadcast. *The World Tournament Announcer delays in beginning the knock-out countdown, something which he'll be called out on multiple times in future episodes of this saga. *Krillin farting in Bacterian's face was edited in the Toonami broadcast. *In the first scene that Giran is in, his eyes are colored white instead of yellow. *The announcer mispronouncing Goku's name is different in many dubs: in the original Japanese, he thought the kanji for Son Goku reads "Mago Gosora"; in the French and German dubs he reads his name (Son Goku) backwards as "Ukog-nos"; in the Polish dub it is the same as in French and German, but the "ku" part is cut (so he calls him "Ognos"); in the Funimation dub he calls him Gokea. *In the Japanese version only, when Bacterian is stomping on Krillin, the World Tournament Announcer states that the latter will be defeated without ever having thrown a punch, even though he managed to kick Bacterian once when he was being choked before. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 21 (BD) pt-br:Cuidado, Kuririn es:Episodio 21 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 021 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball